Not This Time
by Radar1388
Summary: Damon's desperation drives him to open the tomb before he ever even met Elena. But Katherine's not there. Disappointed and heartbroken, he plans to leave Mystic Falls and not ever look back. But then he finds a young woman that could be Katherine's twin. Perhaps he shouldn't leave so hastily. What if it was Damon who got to her first, before Stefan? AU, dark at times, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_* First try at a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. Currently I'm only on season 5 (yeah, I'm a little late to the fandom), so if there are any errors as a result, please let me know. I always enjoy constructed criticism, as well! Also, if you guys have any ideas or input as to how the story might go, don't be afraid to comment on it._

 ** _Warning: Dark at times and swearing._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries._**

Chapter 1

One hundred and forty-five years. Just a century. Just a little over a _freaking_ century. Like _that's_ a big deal for a vampire.

He let out a strangled snarl as he downed a harsh swig of his bourbon. Even though the drink was spiked with some blushing cheerleader's blood from one town over, it sure as hell didn't make him want to start a goddamn pep rally, or much less make him want to believe he was drunk enough to attend a bonfire with her. Even though he simply settled for the drink rather than the entire bar, the dark veins writhing beneath his bleak, vicious eyes refused to go away. His usual coping methods were not helping him.

Not this time.

He took another sip. Teeth grinding together, tears threatening to drown, sky falling around him. With a roar, he hurled the bottle at the guard rail he'd been walking beside. He didn't even gain satisfaction when his force left a decent dent. Crimson-tinged bourbon splattered over his dark jeans. He may have even felt tiny shards of glass slicing his legs and waist.

As if he never had it in the first place, he completely dismissed the bottle's remains and continued to traipse solemnly though the night. His healing skin easily pushed out the feeble glass splinters. And yet he still couldn't feel it. He laughed bitterly. He couldn't feel a anything, didn't want to feel anything. That's what bourbon was for. That's what blood was for. Right?

Out of exhaustion and defeat, he slid to the pavement and waited for his meal ticket. Perhaps what he needed was something stronger, something straight from the tap. So he listened carefully, but no vehicles seemed to be passing by anytime soon. Actually, it would've been a perfectly still night had it not been for some teenage party not too far from where he lay.

Stillness.

In his drunken stupor it took him an extra moment to grasp that particular word. Taking a deep breath, he tried to will the veins away, tried to shove at the darkness clouding his vision. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the cheerleader. Whatever it was, it was working. Now, to any unsuspecting human, he would look normal. As normal as anyone could be sprawled across a road. But he still didn't feel right. And he knew he wouldn't be for a _very_ long time.

It had been too long since he felt stillness, any sense of peace. In his near-two-century life, he couldn't remember if he'd ever even _known_ peace. Even around _her_. Peacefulness wasn't in his vocabulary. It was just another impossible notion he would have to deal with. Or he could always go about it as if he didn't care.

 _Oh wait,_ he rolled his eyes. _I tried that. It's going swell so far. I've lost my bourbon,_ and _my head is pounding._ He rechecked himself. That can't be right. He didn't have a headache. Curiously, he reached to feel his forehead to conclude that no one had staked his gullible ass either.

He swiveled his gaze to a couple directions before stopping. It wasn't his head that was pounding, but the surface of the road. A teenage girl with a slight form and long hair was strolling towards his end of the road. She was quite a distance away yet. Even with his keen senses he couldn't quite place her face in the pale moonlight. But he could see that her sights appeared to be glued to her phone.

 _Technology is supposed to make mankind smarter, not more clueless._ He let his head fall back to the pavement, sneered like the predator he was, and waited.

Her footsteps stopped. After a few irritating seconds, he lifted his head up to look at her, only to see her dialing a number. After speaking with someone named Bonnie she began seeking another number. This time it sounded like she was talking to her parents, and she casually turned herself away, still unaware of the inebriated creature laying in the road.

He groaned under his breath. He could easily outrun or even compel her to come closer, but even vampires get lazy from time to time. Also, she wasn't the _only_ human in Mystic Falls. Others would come by at any time. Patiently, he waited and listened in on the phone call. She had been mentioning someone called Matt, something about her and Matt's future, and something about having an overall crappy night.

 _Amen, sister._ He wished he had a bourbon bottle to raise.

She chatted some more and he continued to lay there, just tuning in to her voice and not really paying attention to her words. After all, he really didn't have any other way to occupy himself. Her tone was stressed and heavy, with little bits of lost hope. But her oddly familiar cadence kept niggling him. Her tiredness coming to the end of the conversation made her sound all the more silken. He shook his head. Not silken.

Gentle. The voice coming from her delicate throat was anything but smooth or cunning. It was kind and almost wistful. Judging by her tone and her phone calls, whatever she was hoping for, this Matt-guy wasn't able to give it to her. Whatever she desired out of Matt or whoever, she knew she wasn't going to get it tonight. From a distance, he could tell this girls wasn't a completely hopeless individual. Perhaps, one day, she would come to terms with what she wanted.

It was an odd kind of power, having to choose which humans he killed, fed from, both, or spared altogether. It wasn't a heavy or brooding settlement, but for him it was a decision that simply needed to be...made. Nearing two hundred years, very seldom did he question his choices. Some days he felt malicious, others he would be merciful. Either way, he always had a simplistic or vampiric reasoning.

However, he was at a loss this time. For a while, he would blame the scenario on being too boring or not thrilling enough. For a moment, he also blamed it on the alcohol. Except he knew the real reason for sparing her, drunk or not. And so, with a shrug and a berating sigh, he sped himself away from the road.

Drunk would actually be an overstatement. The bourbon and blood were clearing all too quickly from his system. Now, as he walked through wooded trails, he was barely feeling tipsy. But if he didn't get some sort of drink soon, he might lose his mind.

 _Too late for that. Whoops!_

Overall, he needed a distraction

Branching off from the road near Wickery Bridge sat a few campsites, mostly inhabited by the locals who lived within town and needed to get away for a while. A young couple had been using the river near their campsite to wash their dishes from dinner. They stamped out the fire, put some more gear away, and crawled into their cozy little tent. The remaining fire embers were smothered by the night's cool breeze. Moonlight couldn't even break through the trees. All was dark.

It had been a while since his last visit in Mystic Falls, and he just _loved_ to visit his old haunts. Grinning sadistically, he leapt away from the shadows of a nearby ridge, his black attire blending smoothly into the dark. It was a weekday so campers were far and few in between, which was glorious.

No one heard them, no one came to their rescue, no one even knew they were there.

They just so happened to be newlyweds, moving to Virginia to start a new life for themselves. Had he known this, it would've made the kill that much more fun. Regardless, he didn't care if they were newlyweds or stopping by to have tea and cookies with Mayor Lockwood. As he was guzzling from the semi-portly man's throat, nothing mattered except to feed his demons.

He tossed the bodies into the river, along with their blood-covered gear. Mystic Falls was a small town, and he always liked to think of creative ways to cover up murder. One can only blame animal attacks for so long, and if he intended to stay there for a while...

 _Hold on. Why would I want to stay when I'm finally free? Hell, this town has a history of wanting to_ kill _me, screw that!_

With a full belly and a clear mind, he allowed himself a half-smile in relief. It was a smile that tore itself quickly from his face and was replaced with a painful cringe. He slapped a hand over one of his ears.

Not too far away came the deafening screech of car brakes and locking tires. He could just make out petrified screaming. Then came a splash. Nothing small like a corpse hitting the surface.

It was something much, much bigger.

The river swallowed the chaos, screams and terror sinking into the water until it was as if nothing happened at all. So, the night resumed its stillness. It never even heard the vampire flitting through the darkness. It may have heard one final splash, that of a diver. Or was that simply just the normal lapping along the shores.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Emanuel is a tomb vampire that I had created based off of one of the nameless tomb vampires. He isn't a main character in the entire story, but he does play a rather important role. And as I've said before, there is swearing, and the story is dark at times._

Chapter 2

Emanuel was one of the first vampires to awaken. The first was Pearl. After a witch had opened the tomb, she perished. Thus breaking all spells she had made, including the one sealing the tomb. Thank God for Anna, Pearl's daughter, who had ran in with fresh human blood. Not long after being made a vampire, Emanuel was sorely convinced that his beliefs and faith had forsaken him, turning him into this demonic beast. But when Anna and Pearl began sharing blood that was stored in clear, small bags, he was certain that the crimson liquid tasted like Heaven in those moments.

And for this, being freed from desiccation in a dusty tomb, he was infinitely grateful. His mother had taught him to always be courteous and loyal to those deserving of it. After being fed and freed, without question or thought, he swore loyalty to Pearl. So he easily brought up the task of helping her and her daughter awaken the other vampires, er, a select few, that is. Not everyone was given blood, only the few that Pearl deemed trustworthy.

So it came as quite a shock to him when Pearl rejuvenated Frederick. Pearl, however, seemed oblivious to Emanuel's questioning, as did Anna who was busy helping another vampire named Harper. After awakening the rest of Pearl's vampires, Anna had told them of a safe place they could stay and regroup. Some vampire protested, saying they didn't need help from a little girl. But then Anna mentioned the current year, and it left them all speechless.

They now had only two homes to choose from; Anna's safe-house, or the tomb. Pearl smiled with pride as her people followed her daughter. Emanuel was more than happy to follow, ready to start a new life in a new year. Then, Frederick pulled him from ear-shot. With trembling breath, Emanuel nodded and followed the rest of the vampires.

Along the way to the house, they crossed over streams and wooded forests. Emanuel smiled, glad that Virginia's land hadn't changed too harshly years later. Questions were spoken back and forth between Anna and the vampires, everyone eager to learn of the current decade. The only ones who were quiet were Pearl and Frederick.

A sweet, enticing aroma stopped them dead in their tracks. Eyes darkened, veins appeared, lusts roared.

"We can feed when we get to the house," Anna assured. "I put together a stash of blood. There's more than enough."

Frederick shook his head briskly. "We'll feed now." He took a couple steps in the direction of the human who was located somewhere beyond the break of the trees, most likely taking a walk on the nearby road.

Pearl put a hand to Frederick's shoulder. "We just woke up," she reasoned. "Perhaps now isn't the time to be drawing attention to ourselves."

"She's right," Anna said. She turned to look him in the eyes. "Mystic Falls has changed Frederick. The whole _world's_ changed. Humans have gotten wiser, technology has gotten bigger. It's become harder for vampires to stay hidden." Anna looked to her mother. "We have to be careful now more than ever."

Pearl nodded, and Anna continued to lead them. Emanuel gulped at Frederick's expression, or lack thereof. Frederick's face remained stoic as he kept his gaze to the tree line. It was his eyes that shifted, a hungry darkness making them flash red before turning back to the group.

Not counting the sleep in the tomb, Emanuel was a rather young vampire, impulsive and inexperienced. Frederick, who had turned Emanuel out of boredom, never had nor desired to take the time to teach him. He had to learn on his own and fast, lest he run into the wrath of the Founding Families. There were times where he thought being trapped in the tomb may have been a dodged bullet, a blessing in disguise.

However, this time it was not his immaturity nor his naïveté. The scent of the human may have been making him hungry and lustful, but it wasn't blinding him, as it seemed to be doing with the others. There was a tinge to the blood, a hint of familiarity that sparked something raw inside Emanuel. Curiosity made him sneak away from his friends to find the human, hoping that the anger boiling in his belly was an overreaction, or a result of shock from finally being awoken.

When he got to the road he heard a distant rumbling, and then he began gagging on the fumes of exhaust. He wasn't a fan of cars back then, a he wasn't a fan of them now. He took a step back, further into the cover of night. And when he caught his breath and cleared his watering eyes, he looked up to the car that had stopped several dozen feet away from him.

The boiling had risen, rushing to his brain in searing-hot fury. A snarl ripped from Emanuel's chest as he watched Katherine enter the vehicle with two adult humans, and take off down the road.

Emanuel followed, not wanting to let the betrayer out of his sight. As he sped alongside the car, hidden in the woods, he watched and listened intently. He chuckled darkly. _Nothing_ about her had changed. She might be wearing modern clothes and straightened hair, but her features remained. Even her simpering voice as she talked to the humans in the car was unmistakable. She was speaking calmly, trying to quell the adults. Or maybe she was trying a new form of compulsion. Emanuel was sure of it. It's who Katherine _was_.

Suddenly, the woman in the front seat of the car screamed in Emanuel's direction. Maybe it was the sloppy remains of the blood bag on Emanuel's face that frightened her, maybe it was the inhumane speed he was travelling that got her spooked. But now everyone in the car was on alert, unsure of what the hell was going on or what was wrong with the woman. Emanuel came to a halt so he wouldn't fall into the river in front of him. However, the car was careening out of control, swerving this was and that. The vehicle and its inhabitants finally met its abrupt end when it sped over the bridge and dove into the river.

Back when Emanuel was first learning to be a vampire, death of one's prey soon became common. And although he respected life, he knew what he was and there was no changing it. It was the lustful demon inside who allowed Emanuel to often embrace his embrace his nature, and tonight was no exception. The humans in the front of the car would die, and Emanuel saw it as a mercy. Better drowning than dying at Katherine's hands. And there laid the problem. Katherine was a vampire and would obviously survive.

"Like hell she will," Emanuel whispered, and jumped from Wickery Bridge.

The nose of the car was now touching the bottom of the river, the rear still hovering awkwardly with the current. The occupants within the car were unresponsive. Emanuel swam to her door and rolled his eyes. He should've known better. Of course, Katherine would know if he was near or not. But it still confused, even rattled him.

There she was in the backseat of the car, as lifeless as a ragdoll. Why didn't she bail from the car at the last second? Why wasn't she acknowledging Emanuel's presence? What was she playing at? He took the car door from its hinges and tried shaking her shoulders, his dirty nails puncturing her skin. His frustration mounted, and he ripped the seatbelt away. Taking her elbow, he dragged them to the surface, and more or less threw her onto the shore.

Fire roared in his ears as he circled her body. His ragged voice came out breathlessly. "Wake up, Pierce." She didn't move. The veins under his cheeks and the reddening in his eyes had appeared before jumping into the river. Now, his features were only darkening. He kicked the side of her leg. "I said, get up!"

There was no movement from the girl. Emanuel straddled her ribs and grabbed at her soaked hair so that her closed eyes faced him directly.

"Playing possum, Katherine," he sneered disgustedly. "Afraid to face me? Why? I'm younger than you. Nothing but a godforsaken insect. I know how scared and how weak you truly are, but even I know I would lose against you. So, what are you waiting for!" His shouts ripped away at the night, echoing over the river.

"If you and your girlfriend start fighting, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the bar."

Emanuel shot to his feet to face the intruder, a tall, well-toned gentleman wearing nothing but black and bloodstains. Emanuel almost heaved. The stranger reeked of bourbon and overindulgence of blood. His gaze flicked to Katherine. This man wasn't a vampire from the tomb, therefore this wasn't _his_ business. It wasn't his fight.

"Don't suppose you have somewhere better to be, friend," Emanuel bit out as politely as possible.

The stranger seemed to think long and hard for a moment before responding with a wide grin. "Nope. And I should be asking _you_ that question."

"How so?"

He scoffed haughtily and spread his arms out. "I own this town!"

Emanuel groaned with impatience, unsure whether this man did in fact own the town or if he was a drunkard. "Look, I don't have the time nor the energy to deal with a fucking Founder right now. Perhaps we could chat later," he added honestly, but sharply. "But for now, I have to kill someone who should've been dead _centuries_ ago." He moved to kneel next to Katherine's unmoving form.

"Wait."

Emanuel snapped his gaze back to the man, watching as he descended from the road, scaled down the ditch, and make for the shoreline. He was walking stiffly to the girl's body. Emanuel stood and put a hand up to block him, but the stranger treated him like he wasn't there.

"You need to leave," Emanuel spoke dangerously, vampiric instinct telling him to protect what's supposed to be _his_ kill. The stranger sank to his knees beside Katherine, lower jaw slowly parting his lips. His black hair had been messily tussled from that night's drunken escapades, so Emanuel couldn't see into his eyes to gauge an expression. "What are you doing," Emanuel snapped as the stranger's hand reached to Katherine's face. Right before he brushed his fingertips against her skin he abruptly recoiled, but didn't move from his position.

Without looking away from the body, he emptily asked, "Where did you find this one at?"

Emanuel blinked at the way his questions was worded, but still answered him. He told him about seeing her and the humans drive down the road, watching them sink into the river, and then pulling her out. He asked about the adults and Emanuel nodded to the river. The stranger made no further comments, too lost in thought to worry himself with anything other than the girl in front of him.

"By the looks of it," Emanuel started slowly. "I take it you know Katherine?"

He let out a breath. "Sure," he said simply." With the shake of his head, the stranger snapped out of his trance and stared at Emanuel. "How do _you_ know her?"

"Again, we'll chat soon and I can tell you more, because it's a hell of a story, but right now I need to finish this." Emanuel reached up, grabbed the nearest branch, and broke it until it had a long, pointed end.

The stranger scowled. "So you save her from drowning in a river and now you're going to stab her?" He shook his head. "You do know that's what fangs are for, right?"

Emanuel nearly dropped the stake in astonishment. "I'm not going to drink her blood! She's not human!"

The stranger slapped his forehead. "Check again. Listen and smell."

Emanuel was frustrated and so far gone in his impatience that he ignored the stranger. He walked closer to the girl's body. Using speed much faster than his own, Emanuel suddenly came face to face with the man. He was failing to swallow his cowardice as he was being loomed over, but squared his shoulders nonetheless. "I have to kill her," he ground out.

"I'm not Katherine's number one fan either," the stranger spoke evenly. "In fact, I'd be helping you right now. But check again," he repeated.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't do as told, Emanuel stepped away from him and took a deep breath. The anger didn't leave, but the deafening in his ears faded until he was able to once again tune into the environment. Between rustling leaves, lapping water, and the occasional air bubble rising to the surface above the sunken car, the night was rather undisturbed. There were a few woodland creatures scurrying about, but they instinctually stood clear of the two men. Even so, there was a heartbeat close to them. Emanuel looked down at the girl's unwavering body and gasped. Though it was slow, the girl did have a heart beating in her chest, and breath huffing through her lungs. For further proof, her skin was starting to redden in order to warm her soaked, chilly body.

"Human," Emanuel whispered. The stranger nodded casually, trying to hide his own confusion. "How did she become human again?"

The stranger took a long pause before speaking. "Even with the whole murderous vengeance thing you got going on," he quipped, still fixated on the human's body. "You seem like a nice guy, maybe even new to the whole vampire thing. But I've got to tell you, you are one of the dumbest vampires I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. Were you _this_ gullible as a human, too?"

Without waiting for an outraged comeback, the stranger continued quickly. "She's not Katherine. Looks like her, and maybe even smells like her a little, but it's not her."

"How do you know?"

This question made him finally look at Emanuel's eyes. The stranger didn't stutter, stumble, or speak petulantly. Emanuel was surprised and almost felt chided when he answered. "I just do."

"It has to be her ancestor, then," Emanuel offered.

The stranger shook his head certainly. "Katherine didn't have any descendants. Didn't even have any kids when she was human." This time, Emanuel didn't try and fight the man when he came near the girl to sit on the ground next her. He was about to question him further until sirens began sounding in the distance.

Emanuel spun around. "What is that?"

"Ambulances," the stranger murmured. "by the sounds of it." He looked up at Emanuel. "You can stay if you want. I'm sure they'd love to meet the family's murderer," he said with a smile.

Emanuel cringed. "I didn't exactly _mean_ for this to happen!"

"Explain that to her." The man slowly reached out again, this time to stroke the girl's hair back. He looked to the river. "I'm sure she's going to be so happy to hear about this when she wakes up." The sirens were blaring closer. The man chuckled. "So I take it you're not going to eat her, then?" Whenever he turned back to the spot where Emanuel stood, the only thing left in his place was the clatter of the wooden stake hitting the ground.

He exhaled and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear with a feather-light caress. "Looks like I've got to clean up the kid's mess," he smirked jokingly before sobering. "Who the hell are you?" His voice came out so quiet that he almost startled himself when it appeared to sound gentle. He was further surprised when forced breaths and coughing began rising from the young lady's throat. "And she lives. Yay," he cheered bluntly.

When the coughing wouldn't subside, dark, chocolate eyes tried to force themselves open an effort to get her bearings. Tired and battered, she moved to prop herself up on her elbows. She was by herself along the bank of the river, almost under Wickery Bridge. Panicking, her head swiveled this way and that, desperate to locate her parents. "No..." she rasped. She tried to get up, only to have to lay back down when another coughing fit consumed her. "No!" She cried out, tears running down her face as her cheek pressed into the dirt.

She had no idea the shadows were watching her. Actually, just one shadow. The strange vampire dressed in black and bloodstains stayed hidden where he was, watching anguished sobs wrack the young woman's body. His interest soon flashed to the bridge, where EMT's and police parked their vehicles. With all the commotion, a crow that had been perched by the roadside, snacking on roadkill, took off into the woods.

The vampire gave a predatory grin. "If you're looking for a feast," he said, gazing up at the bird. "I tossed some corpses into the river not too long ago. You might find some leftovers." The crow cackled irritably at him and deliberately turned its sleek body away. He smiled. Even a bird had enough sense to show respect for him, much less some rookie vampire.

Inhaling and relaxing his eyes, he situated himself to full face the direction of the crow. With all the blood he'd consumed that night, this trick would be easy. "Look at me," he whispered quite clearly. The crow snapped his attention back to the speaker and stared at him, transfixed. "Start a commotion," the vampire said calmly, unwaveringly. He pointed to the direction of the sirens and lights. "Get their attention until they find her." He then pointed to the crying young woman. "I have to go, but I want you to come find me later and let me know of her condition. If another vampire goes after her, get me immediately."

The crow tilted its head, confused as to why this predator wanted to help its prey, but, enslaved by the vampire's will, he did as told.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nearly six months after the accident at Wickery Bridge, he still maintained his post. The vampire had only commanded him to watch her until safe, and there laid the implication. The crow wasn't sure whether he was supposed to just stay for that one night only.

The crow was no stranger to Mystic Falls, having lived there for all his five years, and had seen many a predator come and go from the area. Vampires were nothing new, but nothing short of dangerous. Even as a hatchling, he knew to give them a wide berth. As wise as the crow was, he was as opportunistic as any other bird, and he'd adopted the habit of picking on the remains of a vampire's meal.

Crows are highly social birds and always stick near their flock. However, too often he would come back to his nest smelling like a vampire, and he soon found himself fighting with the others. Even the crows that had hatched alongside him showed animosity. It got to a point where he could no longer get near his nest without claws and beaks threatening to shred him. He was forced to leave as if he were an intruder.

As lonely as the crow was, he still refused to get too close to the vampire that enslaved him. Of course, at this point the vampire's hold had faded and he could go when it pleased him, but he stayed. It was in exchange for being alienated by his own species, the vampire had given a trade-off.

The human.

In the first couple of weeks that the crow spent watching over Elena Gilbert, he found her to be quite a pleasant human. Many birds were frightened of humans, but crows could adapt to their presence. His nest resided in the woods near Wickery Bridge which was a prime camping spot, perfect for a scavenger. Overall, he showed indifference toward humans and ignored them for the most part. But his orders were clear to keep an eye on Elena, and she quickly piqued the crow's interest.

Elena and her brother, Jeremy, stayed at the Forbes' residence until their Aunt would arrive to gain custody. The siblings dealt with their loss differently, almost separately, which saddened Elena even more deeply. The crow watched as she would try to be there and talk with Jeremy, only to constantly be pushed away and ignored. The residents of the household, the Sheriff, Caroline, and occasionally Bonnie, did the best they could to console them. However, with Jeremy acting out and Elena needing her brother, it was an uphill struggle. Sometimes, Elena would take to the couch and be writing for hours in her diary.

The couch had been placed below a window facing the backyard. With no tree to perch on he still had to follow the vampire's orders, so he did something quite brazen. Elena had let out a sharp gasp when the crow landed on the windowsill beside her. The crow cawed out the equivalent of a laugh when she nearly leapt from the couch.

Elena had spent a good few minutes trying to shoo him away, but he had orders to follow and wouldn't budge. Exasperated, she dropped the effort of trying to chase away some stubborn bird and went back to her diary. Every day she would occupy this part of the living room, and when no one was home but her, she would voice her thoughts and writings aloud.

She would simply talk with him, prattling off writing ideas and entries and asking for the crow's unspoken opinions. Sometimes the crow would make some form of cackling noise in response. When he did that, Elena would grin at him in response, maybe even a rare chuckle. The crow had become a constant during a tumultuous part of her life, and both were benefitting from each other's little companionship.

Then, the finalization came and their Aunt gained custody of the siblings, enabling them to move back into their home. Elena certainly benefitted from finally having another family member to talk to, but Jeremy more or less hadn't changed. Much to their chagrin, he still snuck out only to come back during the early hours of the morning.

It seemed that since Elena had moved back in, her demeanor changed. Her energy was still tired and her diary was never too far away, but after realizing the crow had followed her back to her home she appeared more relaxed - relieved? The crow wasn't quite sure, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Not only did Elena begin talking to him more frequently, but she started leaving tidbits for him, scraps from the kitchen. To express gratitude for her kindness, he'd set off in search of something for her. The objects were almost always shiny or reflective, so you can imagine her surprise - and the vampire's anger - when the bird brought her a lapis lazuli ring that he found within the boarding house. The vampire never knew whether the bird was screwing with him or not when he did that, but the crow did bring the ring back upon command.

This became a routine for Elena and him. She would find food to give, and he would leave to find something for her; bits of aluminum, a broken cell phone part, stripped wiring, and pens were among the few. Whatever he brought to her she'd either display in her room or put it in a drawer for safekeeping. Every now and again he would find rocks, too. But these were often a burden to carry, given the shape or size. However, he'd found a stone that felt as light as air and, despite its size, he took off with it. When he got to Elena's open window, he flew onto the sill and gave a muffled trill before setting the stone down.

At first, it seemed like she didn't hear him, but then she turned to face the wall. She exhaled deeply. "Today will be different," she said, repeating the words she had written. "It has to be." This time, she looked down to the crow sitting across from her on the windowsill. "It's the first day of school. If I can make it through today..." She paused to get lost in her thoughts, until she realized what the crow had brought.

The stone appeared to be some kind of quartz. It fit in the palm of her hand and was as smooth as glass. After taking a few too many minutes to marvel at it, she realized how late she was going to be. She thanked the crow before hiding her diary, tossing the stone into a desk drawer, and ran downstairs.

"My god," she heard her Aunt groan from the kitchen. When Elena finally reached the coffee maker she saw Jenna holding a hand to her forehead. "It's your first day of school and I am totally unprepared." She began rifling through the fridge. "Toast? Eggs? I can make toast and eggs!"

"We don't need food," Jeremy said, strolling into the kitchen to grab a travel mug. "Not when Elena makes a gallon of coffee every morning." Elena rolled her eyes, then protested when Jeremy took the coffee pot from her.

"Are you sure, 'cause I-"

"We'll be fine Aunt Jenna," Elena assured. "Just focus on your presentation today."

"Well considering I'm supposed to be giving it now," Jenna panted as she began fussing quickly over herself. "I'd say it's off to a pretty interesting start. Do you have everything? Do you-"

"Go," Jeremy and Elena told her. Jenna left, and a few minutes later, Jeremy and Elena's rides came for them as well. It was unbeknownst to Elena of the kind of day she was going to have. However, as she watched the crow hovering high over Bonnie's car, she thought that something seemed off. The bird had never gone near Bonnie's car before. Elena shook her head rapidly, trying to blame it on her nerves.

* * *

On the evening prior to the first day of the school year, the crow had finished scavenging and was ready to head for his nest. During his flight, he spied a familiar face. Quick as a shot, he reeled around and flew rapidly to the boarding house.

He was standing in the study adjacent to his bedroom, pinning more thumbtacks onto a map of the eastern U.S. The corkboard also had enough space for extra things like newspaper clippings, but his search attempts so far, surprisingly, yielded none. Which made it all the more vexing. He needed more time to think, and the arrival of a certain bird was not going to help. He was about to force him to come back later when the crow started shrieking incessantly. At first, he could feel himself getting a migraine and was beyond aggravated, but then he realized that the crow would only be acting like this for a reason. Damon immediately loomed over him and closed his eyes. He willed images from the crow's mind into his and was not happy with what he saw.

An irritated snarl rattled him. "Why," he exclaimed. "Why the hell now?" He looked the crow in the eyes. "Find Elena and stay with her. If anything strange comes up, find me."

Just as the crow took flight into the evening, the front door of the house swung open. Damon cursed and sped downstairs. Before entering the foyer, he squared his shoulders and mussed his dark hair irately. The downstairs was extremely quiet, the front door was closed, nothing was disturbed. A human off their guard would've tucked themselves back into bed without a care. Of course, humans weren't vampires.

It was obvious to him that there was another presence in the boarding house. He walked soundlessly from the foyer and towards the living room where he saw the illumination from a reading lamp. And then, there was the clink of one of his decanters.

With a forced, devilish smile, he settled his shoulder on the archway of the living room. "Hello, brother."

The brother in question was frozen to the spot, mouth opened in pure astonishment. Guardedly, he slowly set the decanter down, never taking his eyes from Damon. "What are you doing here," he muttered steadily.

"I'm pretty certain I live here," Damon shrugged.

Stefan shook his head. "You hate it here. So, unless you're here to antagonize me...But you didn't even know I was coming..."

"Well, you're right. I'm not here for you." Damon stepped into the living room to begin lighting the fireplace. Stefan remained where he was. "Hey, while you're over there, mind pouring me a glass?"

"Answer me, Damon," Stefan demanded, his hands not leaving his sides.

"My reasons are my own." Damon placed the fire poker aside once a flame ignited. Then, he shoulder-checked Stefan to get to the alcohol. "You being here," he smirked cruelly at the ceiling. "is just an added bonus. What about you? Or are you finally as secretive as I am?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Stefan shook his head. "It's nothing you'd care about." He brushed past Damon and headed for the staircase.

"Oh come on, Stefan," Damon cajoled. "I've decided to take a vacation from making your life miserable."

Under the arch of the entryway, Stefan halted and spun on his heels. "A _vacation_ ," he repeated incredulously.

Damon poured out the rest of the scotch and plopped himself down onto the couch. "I've got bigger fish to fry," he said calmly and casually. "So whatever broody or poignant reason you have for visiting, I don't really give a crap."

Did Stefan trust him? No? This was Damon, for god's sake. But did he believe him?

Damon made it a point to make his life a living hell. He knew Damon better than anyone, so he could hear the obvious ulterior motive in his voice. Stefan cocked his head. Something was different, though. There was a new edge to the way he spoke. Whatever he was scheming, Stefan didn't know whether he was going to do something _to_ him, or in _spite_ of him. There were no other options that Damon chose when it came to his little brother.

He stood up straighter, and Damon raised an eyebrow expectantly. Stefan came back to Mystic Falls for one purpose. And he might not be as strong or agile as Damon, but he knew his brother's mentality. Perhaps he was fooling himself into thinking he would be able to keep up with him, but he saw no other choice. Would Damon ever kill him? No, that's not the name of his game. But whatever he was going to throw his way, Stefan would deal with it one day at a time. And who knows? Maybe someday he'd get the upper hand.

Sometimes you've just got to live with your demons.

"I'm not visiting," Stefan said after a while. "I'm staying. I need to try and live normally again."

Damon deliberated for a moment. "This isn't one of Lexi's _Twelve-Step Program_ 's, is it? There is no shame in admitting you have a problem, little brother." Damon reached for another decanter, this time bringing a bottle of crimson liquid to his lips, his wide smirk never leaving his face.

"No," Stefan growled in frustration. "I'm doing this because I want to. I'm doing this for _me_."

Damon gasped widely and clapped a hand over his chest. "And you're not here just for _me_? Selfish!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and began turning back to the stairs. "Please," he scoffed. "Even if I knew you'd be here, the only family I'd ever come back to is Zach." Stefan almost missed the hissing exhale that came from Damon. "What is it now," he asked in exasperation.

"Nothing, nothing," he heard Damon spout quickly, but Stefan was alert. His tone became patronizing, and he knew this wasn't going to be good. "It's just...Zach's a little MIA right now."

The boarding house fell quiet and Stefan could almost hear the sickening laughter in Damon's head. "Where. Is. Zach?"

"He was a good guy and all, but a little on the dim side." As Damon spoke from the living room, Stefan was still staring up at the staircase, knuckles turning ghost-white as he gripped the banister until it splintered. "And for years, I thought he was smart enough to fear at least _one_ of us, until his fear gave him an adrenaline kick. Or, I don't know, he might've hit the lottery that night and he was just feeling lucky. Either way, it's not my fault-"

"Where is he, Damon!"

"It was in self-defense-"

"Damon!" Stefan's yell deafened the boarding house as his eyes began glowing, veins crackling like firing beneath the skin of his face.

Finally, Damon spoke and Stefan could hear the smirk. "Deader than a cemetery."

With a final roar, Stefan tore off a section of the banister and used every ounce of his energy to rip through the house and into the living room. Blindly, he aimed for Damon who was still sprawled on the couch and drove the weapon down with raging force. Once the stake had been lodged into the couch, no blood, no mess, only then did Stefan's head clear enough to realize he wasn't quick enough.

Before he could make a counter move, Stefan could no longer breathe as he was hoisted by his throat and thrown down onto the glass coffee table near the fireplace. His eyes snapped shut at the spray of glass before he felt the banister stake being stabbed into his ribcage, just shy of his heart.

Damon smiled and knelt down to pat his shoulder, the motion jarring Stefan's body. "I give you points for drama," he said jovially.

The hand that was on Stefan's shoulder moved to the stake, and Damon gave it a vicious twist. Stefan gasped when a rib snapped. Among the crackling from the fireplace and the ringing in his ears, Stefan just barely made out what his brother said next.

"Don't ever try that again."


End file.
